gravity cats
by GravityfallsMD
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have died and recarnate into warrior cats. It sounds bad and's a bit confusing but it has a better description in the story. *OLD AS DIRT. REDOING*
1. A notice

**Ok, before I get any more messages asking about the visions Pineheart keeps getting, here's what the things about. I don't know what it's called, I just know what it's about and that it's somewhere on Tumblr. So anyway, here's what happens(There's also a similar one here on called "Welcome to Gravity Falls") So this guy kills Dipper and Mabel brutally with a knife and they're ghosts. (Dippers a ghost of sorrow, Mabel: a ghost of venge.) They get Gideon's help to come back to life using something called a corpse stone. So they are alive now but the ghosts still stay. The ghosts are like Dipper and Mabels dark sides. SO anyway they're dark sides try to kill them constantly so Dipper and Mabel put a spell on them making it so they're dark sides can't kill them except for on Halloween. But the ghosts still scare them all the time. Anyways, Dipper and Mabel decide to name them: Dipper's dark side is Lament, Mabel's dark side is Venge. In my Warriors version, instead of becoming ghosts, Dipper and Mabel are recarnated into cats. So that's about it. I sorta wish I was a were a werewolf. RANDOMNESS!**


	2. Chapter 1

Maplekit leaped with excitement. Today she'd become an apprentice of ultra clan.

"calm down maplekit-"

"Today's the day though, the day we began training to be powerful warrior!"

"OH YEA, OH YEA, OH YEA!" Howled Maplekit's brother Pinekit. "I'm gonna be a paw Maplekit, a real live PAW. We aren't gonna be playing warriors anymore, soon we'll be em'!"

Maplekit was suddenly wondering if it had been a good idea to bring this up to Pinekit. Usually the kit was a pretty serious young cat, but when it came to being a warrior… suddenly two blurs, one blue, one yellow, leaped up upon the high stone.

_Riverstar and Sunstar! _thought maplekit. _The two half sibling leaders of Ultraclan!_

"May all cats old enough old enough to speak join beneath the high stone." Yowled the great blue she-cat Riverstar. She was the second biggest cat of all thirteen clans. Her paws could break a neck with one blow. But the leader was noble and wise and seemed on get on her brother Sunstar's nerves often.

"Today, two young cats shall become aprentices. Pinekit, please come forward."

Pinekits eyes lit up. He sheepishly padded forward.

_That's not fair!_ thought Maplekit._ I was born first. Maybe only five minutes before my little brother but still!_

"Pinekit, From this moment on you shall be known as Pinepaw. You will be mentored by Redwaters.

The young female warrior padded forward and pressed noses to Pinepaw. Pinepaw smiled and a dreamy look clouded his eyes.

_Someone's in love._

"Maplepaaaw-kit, please come forward." Sunstar said in embarrassment. Riverstar gave him a small shove with a smirk and he scowled.

Maplekit trotted forward happily.

"You will now be known as Maplepaw. You will be mentored by Mysteryclaw."

_Not mysteryclaw. He's such an old grump._

Pinepaw turned and looked at Maplepaw the cloudiness no longer in his eyes. He chuckled as Maplepaw was forced to touch noses with the stinking Mysteryclaw.

_This is so embarrassing!_

"Maplepaw?" asked Pinepaw.

"I WILL hurt you if your about to ask me another-"

"What's Mysteryclaws breath smell like?" Pinepaw asked in a serious voice but almost immediately burst into laughter.

"Hey Pinepaw?"

"What?" Asked pinepaw between laughs.

"So when do you expect to see Redwaters on a date?"

"What?" mumbled Pinepaw.

_How's she know about my crush?_

"_I um, don't understand."_

"_I was right, you love her!"_

"_Shut-up!"_

"_Pinepaw and Redwaters. Hmmm. Ok, which one? Pinewaters or Redpaw? Ok, definitely Pinewaters!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Pinepaw and Redwaters sitten' in a tree-"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" Yowled Pinepaw._

"_Heh, heh, heh!" laughed Maplepaw._

"_Ha, ha." Grumbled Pinepaw angrily._

"_Hey!" Yowled a voice. "Shouldn't you be out training." _

"_I yellow face glared at them. _

"_Heh, heh, ummm, yea. Sorry Sunstar!" meawed Pinepaw._


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey it's Redwaters!"

"Well duuuh, she's your mentor or have you forgotten?"

"Oh yeah." muttered Pinestripe

The two apretices quickly hurried into the training clearing.

"You're late!" spat Mysteryclaw.

"Oh relax Mysteryclaw, they aren't doing anything wrong."

"They were LATE!"

"They are just kits."

Pinepaw looked hurt. He looked away from Redwaters before she noticed his sad exspression.

"Relax Pinepaw. She is after all telling the truth.

"I know, but it still hurts!" he whispered.

"C'mon Maplepaw. Let's go ummm, practice while they 'discuss' this."

"Your spirit!"

Pinepaw smiled and nodded.

_Wow, he really likes Redwaters!_ thought Maplepaw.

The two practiced their huting crouches until it was time to go.

"Alright guys," meowed Redwaters. "Let's go explore the territory."

"This here is the Whispering Waterfall.

_What a calming rythem._

"Woa, what is that?"

"Oh, that? That's just an old abandoned two-leg camp."She kept walking past. It seemed so familier.

"Whoa, I feel like I've been here before!" meowed Maplestripe. _Her too? _Thought Pinepaw. Mysteryclaw gave an uneasy stare, as well as Redwaters. _We must all be thinking the same thing! _

" _Umm, why is it abandoned? " asked Pinepaw. _

"_dun' know." Responded Redwaters. "We think it's cause is the fact that we found two-leg blood in there…lots of it! And it smelled of death. We think there were two two-legs killed by the smell of it. Young female and male litter mates…like you! Poor things. I'm not a fan of two-legs but I wouldn't want them to die…especially kits. Funny how I feel so much grief for them…" Redwaters trailed off._

"_Uhhh, how do we know about it?" asked Pinepaw._

"_Riverstar had always been curious…too curious. She went in there as an aprentice. Scared the fur off her." responded Mysteryclaw. "Your also to curious, ya know that…did ya ever hear the saying 'curiosity killed the two-leg?'" _

_Pinepaw began walking slower so the warriors were far in front. Maplepaw looked back in surprise. Pinepaw beckoned her with his tail. She walked slower until she was next to Pinepaw. "Hey Maplepaw, you thinking what I'm thinking ?" asked Pinepaw. Maplepaws eyes lit up. "Explore the abandoned two-leg camp at night. Pinepaw nodded._

"_C'mon you guys!" yelled Redwaters._

"_Coming responded and the two young cats leaped forward with excitement. _


	4. Chapter 3

"Your so slow!" said Maplepaw.

"Hey!" spat Pinepaw.

"Never gonna be a warrior if that's your top speed."

A low growl rose from Pinepaws throat.

"These steps are so weird!" Mumbled Pinepaw. "And why are there a bunch chambers?" asked Pinepaw as he padded up the pathway to the upper floor.

"Finally." mewed Maplepaw as Pine paw arrived to the top of the steps.

"Hey, I smell blood!" said Pinepaw. "It's coming from in there!"

The two kits padded into the chamber. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, the nests, the floor. Pinepaw could smell a faint aroma telling him that there had been two young two-legs killed here.

"Yikes, seems as if the male had a much more morbid death then his sister." said Maplepaw.

She was right. He could smell the two-leg kits blood, blood that had com from a scull injury, a ripped stomach, and skin that had been sliced off by a sharp object. Pinepaw walked forward into the bloody chamber and felt something beneath his paw. He leaped away in fear and then walked towards the object. It glinted silvery white with a tint of red from blood in the moonlight that shown threw a square hole covered in clear rock. He bent down to sniff it. But he already new what it was. Bone. A large rib. It smelled mostly of the male two-legs blood.

"What is that?" asked Maplepaw from behind him.

"A rib bone from the male." He responded.

"Ew!" spat Maplepaw.

Suddenly Pine paw was somewhere else…no, still in the room but it was no longer covered in blood. And he wasn't himself. He had no fur and stood up on two legs, not four. A giant male two-leg…no! A human. How did he know this? He looked up at the human. But this was no ordinary human. His head was a pyramid. Pyramid? How did he know what it was called? The pyramid head had one eye. Pinepaw was now filled with great fear.

"Pinepaw, PINEPAW! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Wha?" Pinepaw asked dazed. He was ack in the his own body. The cat body.

"You were in this like…how can I explain it… trance!" she said in a worried tone.

"Umm, maybe we should leave. I really don't like it here. This place is evil!" he hissed back.

"What are you doing here!?" asked a loud female voice.

"Riverstar?" asked Pinepaw and Maplepaw at the same time.

"Don't you know your Mother is worried sick?" she spat back.

"C'mon. I'll tell you what. I'll just say you went out exploring our territory. Don't go there again!" Riverstar mumbled. "I can't believe you went in there. Why?"

"We were curious." responded Maplepaw.

"When I was young, I went there. I got quite a scare!"

"What happened?" asked Maplepaw.

"I had a vision. I saw A two-leg with a triangular head. He had something sharp."

Pinepaw gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Riverstar.

"N, nothing!" responded Pinepaw. Riverstar frowned. It was obvious she didn't believe him. But she didn't ask him any more questions.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Pinepaw, ya wanna go back into the two-leg camp again?" Maplepaw asked.

"uh uh!" Pinepaw responded.

"What, you scared?" asked Maplepaw.

"No, I just-"

"Get outta my way kits. Can't ya see I'm trying to get threw the entrance?" A jet black cat shoved passed them.

"Brokenheart!" grumbled Pinepaw.

"Why is he so mean?" asked Maplepaw.

"Doesn't matter, I think Redwaters likes him, that's the only problem" spat Pinepaw.

"You do love her! I knew it! You're obsessed with her! Ohh, wow!"

"I do not!" said Pinepaw glaring.

"Hmmm, then why are you blushing?"

Pinepaw rubbed his cheek. Warm.

"Uh oh." he mumbled.

"Ohh Pinepaw, how long till you realize I'm always right and never wrong."

"You thought that a leaf was a falcon yesterday." Pinepaw retorted.

Maplepaw frowned. "Hmmm."

"Well then, this conversation is over." said Pinepaw as he trotted towards.

"Hey Redwaters…umm, would you like to…uhh, I gotta go!" Pinepaw ran away.

"Ohh, c'mon Pinepaw!" meowed Maplepaw when she caught up with him. "Don't be shy… just go ask her to umm…what did you want to ask her?"

"To hunt." Pinepaw said hanging his head.

"Well just go ask her!" said Maplepaw.

"Uhh…um…I don't think that's a good idea."

"You always say that!"

"Know I don't! Wait, do I? Do you think Redwaters has noticed yet? What if she doesn't like me now!" Pinepaw wailed. Maplepaw covered her face with her paw. "You're hopeless! Well, maybe I can help you!"

"Ummm, I don't think that's a good idea. Darn, I'm doing it again!"

"Hey Pinepaw! We have some battle training, c'mon!"

"Meet me at the abandoned twoleg place by tonight!"

"Maplepaw! I said no! Well then again…"

"Just go!"

"Right, bye!" Pinepaw swung around and jogged over to Redwaters.

"Now what was that you wanted to tell me?" Maplepaw heard Redwaters ask as the two cats padded away. Pinepaw looked nervous and said something else to her but Maplepaw was too far away to hear.

"Maplepaw, c'mon!" said a gruff voice. Maplepaw sighed and followed Mysteryclaw out for hunting training.


End file.
